Hey Nicholas
by Won't Back Down xo
Summary: Based on Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift! Basically Miley writes a letter to Nick and gives it to him one night. They're best friends since 2nd gade, Not famous. Read &nd Review! NILEY of course!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! **

_Hey Nicholas,_

_I know people say looks can be deceiving but I_ know _I saw a light in you. _

_It was the first time I met you, in second grade. You defended me from those bullies. _

_Right then I knew we'd be best friends forever._

_But when ever we walk and talk to school or my house or anything I didn't say half the things I wanted to say! _

_Would you feel the same? _

_I guess I'll never know huh?_

_Out of all those gorgeous girls tossing rocks at your window 'cause your. . . You. Well I would stay for the whole night, would they? _

_Would they leave because there skirts are so high that they freeze?_

_I always laugh while thinking about that!_

_But Nicholas, boy you always have me believing' I don't always have to be alone! I love that about you._

_But I can't help it that you look like an angel, and I certainly can't help it that I was kiss you in the rain so,_

_I want you to feel the same magic I've been feeling since I met you all those years ago._

_I also can't help it that there's no one else for me, your what I need. No, I can't help myself._

_Hey Nicholas, I've been holding back this feeling for you since the 6th grade! Where seniors now and I still don't have you. _

_I've seen it all. I've seen you date different girls and I always felt that burning jealousy push through my veins to my heart. It hurt, you know! I wanted to be that girl that you hugged and kissed, but no, I'm the best friend!_

_You know, I've never seen anyone shine the way you do. _

_Your like my own personal star. I wish you could read my mind, so you know how much I think about you._

_I love the way your velvet voice says my name and how you talk. It makes me weak in the knees, and I can;t stand straight. The way you walk, you walk like you've seen it all. Like you know it all. But do you know how I feel about you?_

_I don't think so, unless Taylor told you! Yeah, she's the only one who knows. _

_The magic of it all, yeah I feel like a magician when I'm with you. Corny right?_

_But no, I feel like I'm on cloud nine. No one has made me felt that way before and at first I was scared. I mean I was only 12 going on 13._

_Hey Nicholas, why are people always leaving? My dad, your mom, our older siblings have there own family and our old friends always come and go._

_I think we should stay the same, don't you Nicholas?_

_Why do you have to be so perfect? _

_I've always wanted to be like you, you know. Mature, sophisticated, beautiful, wonderful. Please don't change!_

_But I can't help it that you look like an angel, that when you purse your lips when your angry, that it makes me want to kiss you and the way you lick your lips makes me mad._

_I wish you could feel this magic I've felt for so damn long! It's driving me crazy not knowing if you feel the same._

_They're dimming the street lights and sitting in our tree house, writing you this letter. Why?_

_Because if I can't say it aloud, then why not write it?_

_Especially now that you have_ her_._ _Selena. _

_Popular. Cheer captain. And so not your type._

_You're perfect for me, why aren't you here with me tonight? Because your on a date with her._

_The wicked witch of the west coast._

_I'm waiting here for you, writing this and wishing you could come find me and pull me near to you._

_I would kill to feel your strong arms around me, pulling me as close as you can._

_So I can feel warm inside and I can shine, shine, shine._

_Just like you._

_Hey Nicholas,_

_I could give you 50 reasons why I should be the one you choose._

-I know everything about you.

-I've seen you cry.

-I always cheer you up, whenever you don't want to smile.

-Would any other girl write a song for you? I did.

-Opposites attract right? I'm loud and crazy and your quiet and mature. Perfect.

-I held your hand through the dark when no one else would.

-We're best friends and people say girl/guy best friends always get together! What's stopping us?

-I've seen all your bad and good sides.

-I meet you at 3 in the morning when you can't sleep.

-I know what you need because were meant for each other and were best friends.

I_ know that's 10 but those are the main ones. The ones I like._

_Hey Nicholas,_

_all those other girls tossing those pebbles at your window, yeah, they're gorgeous, beautiful and model material but would they write a song for you?_

_Like I said, I did!_

_Wanna hear? Erm- Read it? Yes it's about you and my feelings for you._

**Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm**

**Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm**

**Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm**

**Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm**

**Hey Nicholas, I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light in you**

**As we walked we were talking, I didn't say half the things I wanted to**

**Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window**

**I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold**

**Hey Nicholas, boy you might have me believin' I don't always have to be alone**

**Chorus:**

**Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel**

**Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so**

**Come feel this magic I've been feelin' since I met you**

**Can't help it if there's no one else**

**Mmm I can't help myself**

**Hey Nicholas, I've been holding back this feeling so**

**I've got some things to say to you**

**I've seen it all so I thought but I've never seen nobody shine the way you do**

**The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name**

**It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change**

**Hey Nicholas, why are people always leavin' I think you and I should stay the same**

**Chorus:**

**Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel**

**Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so**

**Come feel this magic I've been feelin' since I met you**

**Can't help it if there's no one else**

**Mmm I can't help myself**

**They're dimming the street lights**

**You're perfect for me, why aren't you here tonight?**

**I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out and pull me near**

**Shine, shine, shine**

**Hey Nicholas, I could give you 50 reasons why I should be the one you choose**

**All those other girls, well they're beautiful, but would they write a song for you?**

**Chorus:**

**Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel**

**Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so**

**Come feel this magic I've been feelin' since I met you**

**Can't help it if there's no one else**

**Mmm I can't help myself**

**If you look like an angel**

**Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so**

**Come feel this magic I've been feelin' since I met you**

**Can't help it if there's no one else**

**Mmm I can't help myself**

**Oh, oh**

**Myself**

**Mmmm can't help myself**

**Can't help myself **

**Oh, oh, oh**

_Did you like it? I wouldn't know because you might never see this letter! I don't want to ruin anything, our friendship most importantly._

_But I really can't help myself you know?_

_I mean, I can't just ruin your relationships for my selfish needs._

_I'm sorry Nicholas._

_Love, Your best friend_

I sealed the letter with a kiss and climbed down the large tree house into the dark, chilly night air. I ran through the forest and into the street where I saw MY house come into view.

Nick's light was on next door. I guess he was home already. Or maybe she was there?

I shuddered and crept to his house and climbed to his balcony quietly while looking through his window.

And he was alone, staring at the blank television in front of him. At least his girlfriend wasn't over. Jealousy sprouted through me at the thought of them together.

I sighed before placing the letter neatly in front of his balcony doors. His name written in my sloppy penman ship.

I knocked once before jumping into the dark corner where he couldn't see me. He opened the door a second later and looked around before he spotted the letter.

Did I tell you how adorable he looks when he's confused? Well he does. He picked up the letter and closed the doors with it in his hands.

Now to wait. I know I said I wasn't going to show him but I needed closure and it was in the spur of the moment, I guess.

As I made it to my house moments later, there was wild knocking on my balcony. I jumped and slowly opened it to see I dazzling Nicholas standing in front of me.

"Miley." he breathed as he saw my scared expression. What have I done?

"Nicholas." I said evenly after gaining my posture. No turning back now so I might as well be tough about it.

He held up the opened letter with my hand writing sprawled across it. "Is this true?" he asked quietly, running his slender fingers through his adorable curls. My fingers ached to do the same.

"Every word Nicholas Gray, every word." I sighed, looking down at my dirty converse. I felt his warm hands lift up my chin as a chill went down my spine from his touch. He made me look into his eyes as I nearly gasped. Why was he doing this to me?

I felt the butterflies explode in my tummy, making me feel weak just by looking in his eyes.

He stared at me for a second, before leaning down till his lips were millimeters from mine.

My breathing sped up as my eyes fluttered closed. A second later I felt his warm lips on mine as a shock went through me. Our lips moved in sync with one another as he pulled me near to him as my own arms made there way to around his neck as I pulled at the baby hairs.

When air, unfortunately, became a need for our lungs, we pulled back and he pressed his forehead to mine.

"I feel the exact same way Destiny, I really do. I was just so scared that if I said anything I'd ruin it all. I'm glad you wrote that letter so I could do that." he told me, refering to our kiss.

My heartbeat sped up as a grin broke onto my face. But Selena? Oh gosh.

"But what about your girlfriend?" I asked him sadly, going to pull away, only to be pulled closer. "I broke up with her. Just for you Destiny." he whispered in my ear. I smiled but a yawn escaped my lips. He led me to my unmade bed and we laid on it, taking off our shoes before.

He slipped the blanket over us and I snuggled up to him, placing my head on his chest and closing my eyes as I listened to his heartbeat while his chest moved up and down. I smiled.

I yawned once more as Nicholas- no MY Nicholas turned off my bed side lamp and pulled me closer. I could get used to this.

"Hey Nicholas?" I called to him, fighting off sleep to tell him something. He smiled at me and stroked my hair.

"Yes Destiny?" he asked me, kissing my forehead in the process.

"I love you." I mumbled to him before I fell asleep. But before I was completely asleep, I swear I heard him say something.

"I love you too Destiny," before I completely fell asleep. I smiled. I'm pretty glad I couldn't help myself.

**Oh, oh**

**Myself**

**Mmmm can't help myself**

**Can't help myself **

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm**

**Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm**

**Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm**

**-**

**Umm this was a spur of the moment one-shot! It was based off Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift cause I love that song! I always pictured Niley for it though so this is it!**

**I think it was better then most if I say so myself!**

**I mean, I haven't seen a song-fic/One-shot for this song and I wanted to write one! **

**Please read and review! It would mean a lot to me!**

**Umm that's all I have to say now? Oh yeah**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Haha**

**XoxoxHunter**


End file.
